1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locking mechanisms, and more particularly to mechanisms attached to the edges of a door for securing the motion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the present increase in crimes against property, and particularly with the increase in the incidents of burglaries, various securing devices have been developed to protect the modes of ingress and egress from a dwelling. Typically such devices have been frequently conformed to engage various holes or other openings in a door or a window and therefore entailed modification of the door structure in the use thereof. In many instances such modifications are not permitted by the landowner, thus limiting the use thereof and leaving the tenant often unprotected. For this reason selectively attachable devices which in their use do not require modification of the door have had recent demand and it is a device of this kind that is presently set out.